Generally, in machines, such as marine vessels and land drilling power generating machines, power resource systems that include a plurality of power resources are employed. The plurality of power resources may be engines working together to provide power for the machine.
Power distribution strategies for such multi-power resources may be based on a predefined ratio divided between the power resources. In such power distribution strategies, when operating the machine preference may be given to a power resource with relatively higher power output over a power resource with a lower power output. However, a larger power resource may take relatively more time to adapt in response to a change in required power of the machine. As a result, response time of the machine to such change in required power may be relatively slow. Therefore, haphazard utilization of power resources, particularly a plurality of engines of a multi-power resource system, may lead to undesirably long response times.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,606,424, hereinafter referred to as the '424 patent, relates to a particle swarm optimization (PSO) method for microgrids that formulates a control problem as an optimization problem, and PSO is used to search the solution space for optimal parameter settings in each mode. According to the '424 patent, the procedure models optimal design of an LC filter, controller parameters and damping resistance in grid-connected mode, and optimizes the controller parameters and power sharing coefficients in an autonomous mode. Nonlinear time-domain-based and eigenvalue-based objective functions are used to minimize the error in the measured power, and also to enhance the damping characteristics, respectively. However, the system disclosed in the '424 patent may not adequately perform power distribution control strategies between different engine groups to optimize engine output power response time in response to a change in required engine output power.